Avengers The Second Generation
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: What happens in the aftermath of an alien invasion where all the Avengers are killed? The Young Avengers must learn to take on the responsibilities that the original Avengers had. The new Spider-Man explains everything that's going on now.


I'm Jason Wheeler, most people know me as Spider-Man. What's that you ask? What happened to Peter Parker? I can explain that. He's dead. You see, seven years ago an alien warlord named Reshef took over the Earth. No one expected it. We probably should have, or at least I think I should have. Maybe I could have did something to prevent it.

You see about nine months before Reshef actually invaded he came to Earth and forced Rachel Summers, Marvel Girl, to join him, otherwise he would've killed me and probably everyone else he had to until Rachel went with him. If I wasn't so careless that first time around then maybe we could've stopped him then.

That was only the beginning. After the Civil War Reshef made his move while the superhero community was still torn and rebuilding. He didn't hesitate and he wasn't afraid to have us killed. His was army was the strongest thing I'd ever seen. The heroes who weren't captured from Reshef's initial attack were forced into hiding. Too bad Reshef was smart. He hired supervillains to lure us into the open so his army could capture or kill us. We didn't stand much of a chance, his army was too strong for us.

I only managed to evade Reshef for a year before I was captured. He didn't like me much, probably because I killed one of his guys before he caught me. He ended up selling me to an alien king from another galaxy. Supposidly he was looking for new gladiators for his entertainment.

Luckily that wasn't the end for me. While there I befriended a centaur, a cyborg, a pirate, and a princess. After five years the group of us managed to escape unnoticed. When we got back to Earth I learned that Reshef had killed off a large number of superhumans including most of the Avengers, that should explain what happened to Spider-Man. With the handful of heroes who were still in hiding we organized a breakout at Reshef's prison for the superheroes he didn't kill yet. As expected it turned into the battle for Earth's future. After hours of endless battle we managed to take down Reshef and his army. We were free.

Over the next year we needed to rebuild just about everything from scratch. I helped set up Avengers International which composed of Avengers teams in America, France, China, Australia, Brazil, and South Africa along with other teams and solo heroes spread across the globe. We decided having monthly meetings would help ensure Earth's saftey against another invasion. We also decided against revealing our identities against our will like the original Avengers roster read.

My team operated from Los Angelos and was led by Captain America, formerly Patriot. The rest of the team included myself, Hawkeye, Stature, Ms Marvel(Molly Hayes), Scarlet Witch(Nico Minoru), Quicksilver(Tommy Shepard), and the Vision.

--

ViewtifulDarnell: Okay well I was thinking of starting an Avengers spin-off from the story I've been writing on my deviantart. I'd post it here but 43 chapters is kind of a lot to post. Anyway I summurized the important events of my original story so you know what's going on. If you'd like me to post the actual story to part of the the summary then just tell me, I'll gladly post that. Hopefully you can tell from the description that most of these new Avengers are former Young Avengers(and Runaways). That was my intention. Since they're supposed to be the next generation of Avengers then they should eventually become Avengers. That's basicly the concept I was going for. Anyway the story I plan on writing is going to be told in first person pov from Spider-Man's perspective. Also it will introduce other Avengers from AI including other new versions of classic heroes(ex. Avengers China will have a new version of Wasp and Iron Man). I will also try to introduce new heroes and villains. Just tell me if the story sounds interesting and I'll get on it right away.


End file.
